


So Happy Together

by clairvoyancy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bring tissues, Credence Barebones Needs a Hug, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter References, I Made Myself Cry, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, One Shot, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyancy/pseuds/clairvoyancy
Summary: 【 Fantastic Beasts one-shot 】 Befriending Credence Barebone was just the beginning; you had no idea you'd be thrown into this emotional roller coaster. 【 Credence x Reader 】





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! Welcome to my first oneshot—I hope I did okay. Anyway, I've been really obsessed with Fantastic Beasts. I went in the theater, thinking to myself "oh my god, I'm gonna like Newt and then I have to write a fanfiction about cuteness and stuff—" but unknowingly to me, I actually grew a liking for Credence. His character is extremely sad and he just needs a hug tbh.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and there are tissues on your way out, in case you need 'em!

_Imagine me and you, I do._  
_I think about you day and night, it's only right,_  
_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight._  
_So happy together._

She yelled nonsense; absolute nonsense. Her tongue was like fire, burning with intensity and hatred for these so-called ‘witches.’ Her eyebrows narrowed whenever she mentioned the supernatural creatures, balling her fists in disbelief that half her audience still didn’t believe in her words. She let herself, and her adoptive children, believe in such fiction. It’s rather sad, really. Once a child hit the age mark, finally being called an adult, imagination fades day by day. It’s harder to sketch the images bouncing in their minds, harder to dream about the impossible and even harder to believe in such tales. At least, that’s what your mother used to tell you. However, your mother is an extreme realist. She preferred looking at numbers and correctly associating them with current businesses. Your mother worked as a secretary in one of the offices on north street, all the way on the fifteenth floor in a tiny cubicle. You’ve been there before. The colors were dull; grey to be exact with only the sound of a pen hitting a crisp piece of paper. No one dared to speak in the office—they risked their jobs if they did. Your mother is the exact opposite of you. You desired a world with colors, where people greeted each other with a smile and everyone became a trusty friend. You wanted to paint the town with your creativity, but deep down inside, your hope dulled down whenever you remembered the things your mother told you.  
“You’ll never amount to anything!”  
“Get your head out of the gutter, [y/n]!”  
“Why can’t you be more like your brother?!”  
Gripping your [f/c] sweater that hung around your fitting frame, your thoughts turned towards your aspiring business man of a brother. Derrick used to be such a dear friend to you; playing hide and seek with you in the backyard of your grandmother’s home or snatching cookies from the oven. You both laughed in the face of danger, until Derrick was sent away to a boarding school in Britain. When he came back five years later, he wasn’t the same Derrick. He’s too serious, a killjoy when it came to fun and an egotistical bastard. You rarely saw him anymore, and sometimes that felt good. You despised him, but you also knew you loved him. Drawing in a breath, your [e/c] orbs lifted towards Mary Lou Barebone, whom was barking at some innocent man. He looked lost, like a dog searching for his owner. He scrambled to pick up his leather brief case, bidding the crowd and Mary goodbye and raced off towards the steps of the bank. Mary looked confused, but nevertheless continued to bark evidence of witches in New York. A few people scoffed when they passed by, shaking their heads and whispered to one another. You wondered if Mary knew people thought she was crazy, or if her beliefs controlled her thoughts nowadays.  
Looking away from the fallen crowd members, you folded your arms over your chest. Hm, why were you here in the first place? Your eyes searched the crowd, recognizing a familiar face standing a few feet from you. That’s why you were here; Credence Barebone. Keeping his head down, Credence held out a shaking hand and placed pamphlets in viewers outstretched hands. Eventually, they crumbled them up and tossed them in the trash, only a waste of paper in my eyes. Mary would have my head if you talked to Credence now, so you decided to hang low until she finished her speech.  
You met Credence four months ago whilst grocery shopping for your ill mother. She came down with the cold and refused to leave the house, not even to go to work. She ordered you to gather food for the week. Being the obedient child you are, you travelled into the center of New York and bought more groceries than you could hold. You stumbled out of the store, holding the bags in your arms when you passed by one of Mary’s group meetings in the corner. You listened in, forgetting to keep your eyes on the street and nearly plowed Credence down. Apologizing, you gathered your items, but Credence offered to help. He bagged all of the food and with a soft smile, placed them back into your arms.  
That was only the first time you laid your eyes on Credence. The next was when your idiotic German shepherd, Baxtor escaped from your home. It was dead throughout the streets of New York and around midnight, so you could easily spot Baxtor racing around the dumpsters. Down one alleyway, you spotted Credence. He looked… frightened. His shoulders were hunched over, and his hands clamped over the other. Biting your lip, you went to investigate. Credence, timidly greeted you and tried to act less suspicious. You asked him, being concerned and he admitted that he was quite alright; just needed some air. Before you left, he asked you for your name. You responded, and he gave you his. Now whenever either you or he spotted the other, you’d instantly get dragged into a conversation. Credence was one of your greatest friends; actually your only friend.  
Mary died down, her booming voice coming to an end and surveyed the crowd with a satisfied smile. She bid them good-bye, and to come by again tomorrow for another session. The crowd muffled, obviously declining her invitation and shuffled away. Tucking your hands into your pocket, you ducked and made your way through the crowd, reaching Credence with his back turned towards you. You crouched a bit lower to the ground, hoping to surprise him like you always did.

 _If I should call you up, invest a dime,_  
_And you say you belong to me and ease my mind._  
_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine,_  
_So happy together._

“Boo!” you half-yelled, hoping to not gain the attention of Mary. Credence let out a gasp, almost dropping the pamphlets from his pale hands and held a hand over his quickly beating heart. His depressing expression always seemed to disappear when you showed up. He would go from looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact, to a bright smile.  
“[y/n]! Gosh, when will you ever stop doing that? I’ll have a heart attack one of these days,” he scowled you. Wobbling on your heels, you profusely grinned at him.  
“I’ll never stop. Even if you do have a heart attack, I’ll scare you again and you’ll come back to life,” you commented and pressed your hands against your back. Credence cracked a smile and moved the papers in his hands, setting them down on one of the brief cases on the steps.  
“Did you like the um, presentation?” he asked awkwardly, turning back towards you. Your eyebrows narrowed. Whenever he brought up his adoptive mother’s speeches, it meant her eyes were boring holes into your soul. You took in a deep breath and prepared to lie your ass off.  
“Oh yes! I simply ADMIRED it!” you answered regally, throwing your hands up in the air for more dramatic tension. “Your mother is a vision; a god! She certainly is amazing.” You heard a satisfying sigh, coming from the crazed woman and quickly mouthed, “—was that good?” Credence held up a ‘thumbs up’.  
“You did good,” Credence added in a soft tone, hoping his adoptive parent wouldn’t hear. “I have to get going, um… I’ll see you soon?” Your heart sank; he was leaving so soon? You couldn’t figure out why, but Credence seemed more awkward around you than before. He kept hiding his hands and shook uncontrollably. Frowning, you slowly nodded your head and took a step back from your friend.  
“Fine,” you muttered. “Yeah, I’ll see you.” Forcing a happy smile onto your face, you gave him a false look of happiness upon your [c/s] face. “You’ll never get me to stay away, even with wild horses or Mary’s barking mad speeches.” Credence let out a soft giggle, picking up one of the cases off the ground.  
“Okay, [y/n].”

 _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_  
_For all my life!_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue,_  
_For all my life!_

“Credence, tell me what’s wrong,” you whispered and held his shoulders in your hands, your [e/c] eyes scanning his face for an answer. Tears leaked down his face, his sobs increasing as Credence began to think about what Mary had done to him. His hands clenched, letting out a hiss of pain only to turn back into soft sobbing. You bit your lip, unsure of what to say or do to comfort him.  
You sat in a different alley way; one where the cats come to feast upon rats or rotting food in the silver garbage cans. Credence remained next to you, a huddled mess of emotions. Sometimes, his eyebrows would crease over his brown eyes; making you think he was about to scream out in frustration, but Credence never did. They would fall back on his eyes, and he continued to cry.  
“Please Credence. I want to help you, I’m your friend,” you reminded him. Very slowly, Credence held out his hand towards you and whimpered, knowing you’d see the bloodied marks on his palms. Some were healing, but the rest were fresh. His blood shone in the moonlit night, glistening like a star in the sky. Gasping, you held your palms against his own and felt tears build up in your [e/c] eyes. “Who did this to you? Who!?”  
“M-Mom,” the only word out of Credence’s mouth. It hit you like a brick to the face. Your heart ached for Credence, upset and demolished at the thought that Mary would abuse a child. You understood Credence wasn’t necessarily a child, but still—Never hit another human being unless its in defense.  
“We need to tell the police. I won’t stand for you being hurt anymore,” you told him, hobbling up onto your full height. Credence remained on the ground, shaking his head in defeat. Tears raced down your cheeks. How could he just sit there? Mary was an insane woman! He should leap at the chance to get back at her.

 _Me and you and you and me._  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be._  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me._  
_So happy together._

“No,” Credence murmured softly and pulled up his knees, wrapping his thin arms around them. He breathed in a sigh, tears catching in his throat and he cleared the airways. Leaning his head against the wall, Credence stared at the concrete wall and sniffled once again. “I-I can’t. I can’t tell them now. I can handle it, I promise.” His eyes shifted towards you. “Don’t tell anyone, please [y/n]. I’ll be fine. I just need to be nicer to her.” Confusion hit harder than any other emotion you felt now. Your hands, which used to be in tight balls of frustration, released and you let them dangle at your sides. You stared at him in utter disbelief, shaking your head occasionally.  
“Credence…” you murmured. “She hurt you. I can’t sit here and do nothing knowing that she could be hurting you tomorrow night, or the night after that.” Credence stood up next to you, wiping his brown eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.  
“I promise, she won’t do it again. It’s my fault she hit me,” he whispered in response. “Please believe me, [y/n]. Out of all people, you should trust my decisions.” His eyes fell on you once again, tears forming in the ducts of them as Credence reached for your hand. It felt warm around yours, filling your heart with happiness—although you still felt like dying. Letting out a breath, you nodded your head.  
“I trust you, Credence,” you answered solemnly. A bright smile came to his face as more tears rushed down his face. Credence wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into an awkward hug. Your heart sang happily; you wanted this. For many months now, you’ve wanted to hug this poor boy. He just seemed so depressing; he needed love in this life. Your arms snaked around his waist, burying your face into his chest without a single thought.  
“Thank you,” Credence mumbled. You clung tightly onto him, wishing you didn’t have to let him go. You wanted to take him home, not caring what your mother thought and protect him. You despised Mary, and now since Credence admitted to her abuse, you hated her even more. You couldn’t speak another word, not until you got home at least. You slammed your door shut, ignoring your mother’s nagging about chores around the house. You did them all this morning, and all she did was nitpick.  
Anger boiled in your veins, like a volcano about to erupt. Looking around wildly for something to hit, you came to your fluffy, white pillow and forced your fist into the soft feathery material. It bounced back, but it made you feel better. You gritted your teeth and continued to punch it. You hated Mary for hurting Credence, you hated your mother for being such a horrible parent, you hated Credence for letting Mary have control over him, and you hated yourself for feeling this way.  
More and more tears poured out of your eyes until sobs echoed through your lungs. You flung your face into your pillow, jabbing your fists at the mattress covering in defeat. Another sleepless night.

 _I can't see me lovin' nobody but you,_  
_For all my life!_  
_When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue,_  
_For all my life!_

The house was a mess. The tables that seated the adopted children were scattered and thrown across the room; one pushed through the large, stained glass and moved like a teeter-totter with the cold wind. You didn’t mean to intrude on Mary’s sanctuary, but the door leading in was wide open. The bottoms of your shoes echoed through the quiet building and an unnatural feeling surfaced your body. Taking deep breaths of stale air, you moved deeper into the room and nearly screamed at the sight of a dead body on the left side of the room. It was Mary; no doubt. Her eyes were glassy and open, as well as her mouth which was stained by crimson. Strange markings coated her head, and parts of her hair were missing on her skull. Your hands held up to your mouth, shaking your head rapidly.  
“Oh my God… Oh my God!” you repeated loudly. You thought that you’d be happy Mary was murdered, but you couldn’t bring yourself to think such horrid things. No one deserved to die. Your attention was turned away from the dead woman, towards sobs coming from the stairs. Credence crouched on the ground, his body thrown over a fallen bookcase and gripped the wood tightly in his thin fingers. You raced over, practically sliding into him and reached for his face. You turned his head up, staring into his tear-stained eyes.  
“Y-You have to help me!” Credence begged, his breathing becoming more rapid than normal. “P-Please!”  
“What happened, Credence?!” you asked. He didn’t answer, only sobbing resonated in his chest.  
“I’m so alone,” he whimpered. “I-I need help. Please help me, [y/n]!” Credence bit his lip, keeping another sob deep inside of his body and searched your face for any emotional support. Even though you had no idea what happened here, you held him close to you and laid your head on his shoulder. Credence continued to cry into your neck, and you tried your best to comfort him, but nothing worked. Credence was broken.

 _Me and you and you and me._  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be._  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me._  
_So happy together._

“We need to find your sister, Credence. She’s in danger!”  
You glared at the man that called himself Percival Graves; a man with a serious look upon his face and gave you the wrong vibe. Continuing to hold Credence close to you, you ignored the man and rubbed Credence’s back carefully.  
“He’s in pain, can’t you see that?” you argued with the stern man. “I suggest you leave and get the police. A lady was murdered.” Graves snarled slightly, gripping onto your arm and thrusted you away from your friend. Your head hit the back of the wall and held it in pain with your dominate hand. With your vision blurry, you could hardly tell what was going on. Blurs of black passed by you, and you heard cries of your name echo. Getting a grip on reality, you shook your head free of pain and stood up onto your wobbly legs, rushing over to the open door.  
Following the figures in the distance, you were led to an abandoned building that you hardly recognized. Squinting up at it, you could make out two humans walking up the stretch of stairs. Huffing under your breath, you didn’t hesitate to race up the wooden stairs in pursuit. You paused, however when you heard a loud boom in the room above you. Without a second thought, you stood on the top floor in time to see Credence evaporate into a mass of black and silver, rushing at Graves. The cloud of disaster took a turn, bursting through the rubble that used to be a wall and flew outside.

 _So happy together._  
_How is the weather?_

“Credence!” you shouted, your voice repeating itself off the walls of the dimly lit train station. You hit the last of the stairs, spotting the strange blackness on the top of the ceiling and swooped into the tracks. Taking a few careful steps over, your eyes looked over the swirling vortex for any sign of Credence. Nothing. You had no idea what this thing even was! Could it have killed Credence? You couldn’t stop yourself from crying. “Credence, please! I-I need you. I’ve always been there for you, and now I need you.” The vortex ceased to move, as if it was listening to you.  
“I care so much about you Credence,” you continued, wiping your eyes with your sleeves. “Don’t I? I’m the one that wanted to help with Mary being abusive, but you didn’t let me. Why didn’t you? Do you have any idea what that did to me? I’m torn up inside!” You gripped your stomach, pain increasing in your heart. It wasn’t physical pain; emotional. Your heart was aching for Credence.  
“Credence, I love you,” you managed to muster. “I want to protect you.” With those words, the gigantic mass began to disintegrate towards the source, which happened to be Credence. His brown eyes stared you down, a tear slipping from one of them as he approached you.  
“[y/n],” he began softly. “You-You shouldn’t love something like me. I’m not—“ He paused, choking on another sob. “—I killed Mary. I killed the senator. I could kill you.” Credence shook again and kept his distance from me. Shaking my head, I took another step towards him, but Credence let out a yelp and held out his hands. “D-Don’t come any closer! I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t hurt me,” you whispered through your tears and stretched out your leg, moving closer to him. “I trust you.” Credence still looked worried, biting his lip as he backed into one of the pillars.  
“I-I want to trust you too,” Credence murmured. “I just can’t! I can’t trust anyone! I’ve been betrayed too many times, and I don’t want to be betrayed by someone I care for so much.” He stuttered throughout the sentence, but you could still make out the key words. With a soft smile, you gained one final step and faced him.  
“I love you,” you spoke again, and before he could act, you pressed your lips against his. Sharing your first kiss was the last moment you had with him.

 _So happy together._  
_We're happy together._

A flurry of blue sparks flew into the black mass, in which Credence became once a group of witches appeared. He let out cries of pain as you squeezed your eyes shut, blocking out the sounds of him dying.

 _So happy together._  
_Happy together._

In the blink of an eye, Credence was gone. All that remained was pieces of black, fluttering into the darkening sky and stolen by the wind. You stood there, an emotional mess as the world around you began to disappear. A man stood in front of you, wearing a trench coat and a hat upon his head. In his hand, he held a well-polished stick and aimed it at your head.  
“Obliviate.”

_So happy together._


End file.
